Frío
by Sin-rumbo
Summary: Albus le ha encargado una misión a Sirius pero cumplirla significa verla de nuevo. Han pasado casi 15 años y las palabras y los hechos aún pesan en los dos. Situada después del 4º libro.


Disclaimer: Bueno, esto es evidente. Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter son míos, son de J. K. Rowling. Sólo me pertenece (por ahora ya que pronto habrá más personajes) el personaje de Julia.  
  
Summary: Albus le ha encargado una misión a Sirius pero cumplirla significa verla de nuevo. Han pasado casi 15 años y las palabras y los hechos aún pesan en los dos. Situada después del 4º libro.  
  
N.A/ Sólo quiero aclarar que en mi fic el nombre de Julia tiene la pronunciación inglesa ("yulia"). Y ahora espero que disfrutéis...  
  
** Sirius **  
  
-Dilo ahora sólo si quieres, si realmente quieres. Es tu última oportunidad. Pero no esperes que me quede si no me das al menos una señal.  
  
La voz de Julia era débil y temblorosa pero segura de sus palabras.  
  
**  
  
Hace sólo cinco minutos que me he despertado... Una lechuza había entrado por la ventana abierta y se había posado en el sofá del fondo. Emitiendo un breve chillido alejó de mi mente el sueño intranquilo en que me encontraba. Me giré en la cama para rodearla con mi brazo pero sólo acaricié la almohada (N.A/ Se entiende que lo que quiere abrazar no es la lechuza). Su lado de la cama aún estaba cálido del contacto con su cuerpo pero ella ya no descansaba a mi lado.  
  
Me incorporé lentamente todavía algo soñoliento y miré a mi alrededor. Parecía que hubiera estallado la 543ª rebelión de los duendes. Además del desorden habitual en mi piso vi nuestras capas y mi túnica, a parte de "otro tipo de ropa" (N.A/ Vosotros me entendéis), esparcidos por el suelo y una maleta abierta a medio llenar sobre una de las sillas. En ese momento ella entró en la habitación desde una puerta a mano derecha que corresponde al cuarto de baño. Cuando me vio dejó caer el neceser que llevaba en las manos derramando su contenido (maquillaje, cepillo de dientes, perfume...) y aumentando el caos ya existente.  
  
-¿Qué haces?  
  
La pregunté sin llegar a comprender... sin querer comprender. Pero no me contestó. Desvió la mirada y se limitó a agacharse para recoger lo perdido. En ese momento sentí un escalofrío. No sé si era el aire que entraba por la ventana o una premonición.  
  
Sólo llevaba el pantalón del pijama negro. Me puse la camisa blanca que cubría la lámpara de la mesilla de noche para eliminar el frío de aquella mañana, sin llegar a abrochármela (N.A/ Esto para que te imagines lo guapo que estaba y lo difícil que era para ella precisamente por eso entre otras cosas). Pero ella ya había guardado el neceser en la maleta, la había cerrado y en ese momento me miraba de nuevo. Sus ojos destruyeron la última reserva de calor que quedaba en mi cuerpo.  
  
**  
  
Hace cinco minutos que me he despertado... Hace cinco minutos que mi mundo se ha roto. De una felicidad casi irreal a la cruda miseria en la que me encuentro ahora. Ella salió por la puerta con un adiós casi inaudible y sus palabras ahora retumban en mi cabeza...  
  
-¿No hay ninguna posibilidad de que lo arreglemos?. ¿No podemos continuar con hasta ahora?- Rogué como nunca había hecho.  
  
-Sabes que sí. Ya sabes lo que quiero, lo que necesito... Y no, no podemos continuar como hasta ahora. Yo no puedo y tú pronto tampoco podrás porque esta situación es demasiado complicada... demasiado dolorosa.  
  
-Julia...  
  
- Dilo ahora sólo si quieres, si realmente quieres. Es tu última oportunidad. Pero no esperes que me quede si no me das al menos una señal.  
  
La voz de Julia era débil y temblorosa pero segura de sus palabras.  
  
Y yo no dije nada. La miré por un momento pero cuando las palabras no salieron bajé la cabeza y la escuché caminar hacia la puerta. Al oír la puerta abrirse la miré de nuevo. Ella también lo hacía. Intentaba memorizar su rostro pero aquel no era el que yo quería recordar, duro y con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas.  
  
Adiós...  
  
*******  
  
En esto pensaba Sirius mientras permanecía de pié frente a la casa en la que ella había vivido de niña. En la última vez que se habían visto. La primera vez que sufría de verdad. El final de lo que ahora parecía el paraíso. El principio del infierno en el que se convirtió su vida.  
  
Y ahora estaba ahí parado, observando la puerta de aquella casa y dispuesto a cumplir su misión. Dumbledore le había ordenado reunir al antiguo grupo y su madre, Arabella Figg, era una de las integrantes.  
  
Toc, toc, toc.  
  
A lo mejor era ella quien abría la puerta. Y si fuera así, ¿qué haría?  
  
La cortina de una ventana cercana a la puerta se mueve. Están comprobando quién es. Sin embargo, Sirius no alcanza a ver quién lo observa. La persona de dentro abandona la ventana y en escasos segundos se abre la puerta.  
  
-No puedo decir que me alegre verte de nuevo y, en otras circunstancias, no te dejaría pasar pero admito que siento curiosidad por saber qué te ha dado el valor suficiente para venir a verme.  
  
*******  
  
N.A/ Este primer capítulo es algo corto pero prometo que los demás serán más largos. ¿Qué os ha parecido?. Espero vuestras reviews.  
  
Este primer capítulo se lo dedico a todas aquellas que, como yo, son fans de Sirius.  
  
Sin_rumbo (Lna o Itsuki) 


End file.
